The Frank Porter Graham Child Development Center (FPG) is a multidisciplinary research and development center devoted to the study of psychological, educational, biomedical, and social aspects of mental retardation and related problems of development. The basic research theme of the FPG Center over the past decade has focused on the complex interaction of medical, psychological and social factors that influence competent development during early childhood and through the elementary school years. In addition to a multi-disciplinary perspective, the research strategy at the FPG Center emphasizes the longitudinal study of multiple variables in a variety of ecologies that impact early development. In addition to the basic research program, the FPG Center has embarked on an expanded program of development, demonstration, training, service and policy analysis. Thus, they have been concerned with (1) the organization and synthesis of knowledge to meet specific needs of children and their families, (2) the design and demonstration of new delivery systems to provide technical assistance, and (3) the preparation of personnel to meet the variety of roles needed to support programs for the mentally retarded and related developmental problems. The Biological Sciences Research Center (BSRC) continues to conduct research related to mental retardation and related aspects of human development simultaneously at three levels. There is fundamental laboratory research on the development of the central nervous system. There is further fundamental research upon internal and external factors which may alter or impede this development. And there is highly applied research dealing with early detection and therapeutic intervention in children at risk for retarded development or aberrant behavior. BSRC scientists continue to be very productive in publications and successful in the acquisition of new grant funds. Additionally, the BSRC is beginning a formal program of cross-disciplinary research training for postdoctoral and advanced pre-doctoral students.